Riela Marcellis
Riela Marcellis (リエラ・マルセリス Riera Maruserisu?) is a Valkyria assigned to Squad 422 and one of the main characters in Valkyria Chronicles 3. History An innately kind and supportive young woman, Riela Marcellis's peculiar circumstances unfortunately pushed those positive traits into the background for much of her life. Riela was raised by her grandmother, who instilled in her a sense of pride regarding her ability to heal quickly from accidental injuries and resistance to illness. While her grandmother taught her that these special traits were thanks to Riela drinking milk every day to grow up strong, the reality of the situation was that Riela was a modern inheritor of the Valkyrur bloodline. Unlike other examples of modern Valkyrur, however, Riela exhibited a mix of outward traits, most notably her two-toned red and silver hair, making her an oddity to others and difficult to approach. Unfortunately, her appearance would not be the only cause for her infamy after the Empire began its incursion into Gallia. Taking on the duties of a Scout in the Gallian army, Riela was repeatedly involved in squads that were wiped out by the enemy, herself spared thanks to her body's enhanced ability to heal. As word of these incidents spread other soldiers began to refer to her as the "Grim Reaper," a jinx that cursed whoever she fought alongside to an untimely death. In order to prevent her from affecting morale any further, her superiors forcefully transferred Riela into Squad 422. Riela remained something of an outcast among outcasts early into her stint in the Nameless, as rumors of her had reached the squad's ears prior to her transfer and the death of their commander seemed to lend some credence to those rumors. Kurt Irving's timely arrival as replacement, however, gave her some new hope as to her future. She worked hard to be a boon to her comrades, at one point insisting on performing reconnaissance alone in order to protect her squad mates and prove that her "Grim Reaper" alias was undeserved. Riela's sincerity won over the other Nameless members, and she became a core member of the squad. At the same time, she began to nurture romantic feelings for Kurt thanks to his influence in her accomplishments. She took an aggressive stance in their relationship to try and bring Kurt out of his shell, but was often exasperated by his personality quirks. This new-found confidence would be turned on its head, however, after the Nameless's failed assault on Ghirlandaio. After Selvaria Bles scattered the 422nd with her show of force, Riela encountered Clementia Förster, who had taken notice of her during the battle. The professor presented Riela with a ragnite relic that could transform into a Valkyria lance and shield, with Riela's body suddenly reacting to its presence. In Förster's keen observation of Riela's reaction she noted some negative traits, and pronounced her "defective" before leaving. While Riela kept the Valkyrur weapon, the sudden revelation of her powers left her shaken. It was not until the Nameless found themselves on the run from the Gallian army that Riela made the decision to use her Valkyria abilities. Her transformation bewildered the attacking troops, followed by a blast from her lance at a nearby canyon wall that scattered and demoralized them enough to give the 422nd a chance to escape. Förster's words proved true in that Riela's Valkyria transformation places a much heavier strain on her body compared to someone of Selvaria's strength and cannot maintain her powers for long periods of time, a fact that nearly spelled her death when Imca attacked her. With Kurt's support, though, she began to regain her spirit and used her powers at key moments when her squad mates were in desperate straits. Her powers also made her a target of Cardinal Gennaro Borgia, unable to allow the existence a Valkyria that did not live up to the godly perfection demanded by his faith. Despite the mounting threats to both Gallia and herself, Riela found strength in the bonds between her and her friends to go on fighting, staying by Kurt's side through the Nameless's many battles until the defeat of Dahau. Should the player choose to pursue a relationship with her, Riela continues to remain by Kurt's side following the Gallian War as his bride following a ceremony that reunited the members of the 422nd. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Debut Category:All Characters